Paranoid Doll
by StrawberryCakeJuice
Summary: Inuyasha's treachery will prove to be his undoing; his wish leaves Kagome bereft of a soul and Kikyō brought back from the realm of the dead once again with a body made of flesh and blood. The Shikon, returned to its chosen guardian it is not pleased. Becoming the companion of the future Undertaker, Kagome finds herself being drawn into the destiny of the Queen's Watch Dog.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively.

**Summary:** Inuyasha's treachery will prove to be his undoing; his wish leaves Kagome bereft of a soul and Kikyō brought back from the realm of the dead once again with a body made of flesh and blood. The Shikon, returned to its chosen guardian is not pleased. Cursing the hanyō and his chosen lover, they whisk away their chosen one away and into the hands of a certain future Undertaker. Becoming the companion of the Undertaker, Kagome finds herself being drawn into the destiny of the Queen's Watch Dog – Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic servant. What will be her role to play in this tragic tale?

* * *

><p>Paranoid Doll<p>

Chapter One: Torn Asunder

The agony she felt as her soul was torn completely from her body, was more excruciating than anything else Kagome had felt in her entire life. Not even the constant heartbreak that her best friend and first love, InuYasha had put her through, or even her wounds from the final battle with their nemesis Naraku caused her this much suffering.

All she could do was watch as her soul was wrenched from her by force and pushed into the reconstructed body of her incarnation in the arms of the silver-haired hanyou. Who, whether intentionally or unintentionally, had cruelly sentenced her to death with his careless and selfish wish on the Shikon no Tama.

Her other companions were paralyzed in place, and watched in horror as she slowly fell down to her knees as the last bit of her soul was sucked out of her body. It was only after she had fell down onto on her side on the blood soaked ground, did they all snap out of their petrified states. The first was Shippō, who was by her side in an instant holding her face with his small clawed hands.

"KAGOME?! KAGOME!"

Immediately everyone but InuYasha had rushed to the petite time-traveling miko, who had been such an essential part of their group as well as the main reason why they would all now be able to live peacefully. The amber-eyed half-demon was holding onto to the now breathing form of Kikyō, while staring at the immobile body of her reincarnation with guilt.

"I'm sorry Kagome…"

Kagome could only stare up into the anguished faces of her friends, but their words fell on deaf ears. InuYasha's words rang within her body, and as her heart slowed to a complete stop – she could swear that she felt it shatter. Releasing her last breath, a single tear dripped down her face and fell down onto the ground and was absorbed by the blood.

Shippō's teal eyes dilated and tears welled up and spilled forth as he unleashed a howling cry, which pierced the hearts of everyone in the clearing. Sango, who was being held by Miroku due to her severe injuries wept uncontrollably while the violet-eyed monk stared at InuYasha with tearful loathing eyes.

But he didn't notice any of that, and stared at the slowly breathing woman in his arms as she opened her confused dark brown eyes.

Bringing a pale hand up, she placed it against the sun-kissed skin of his cheek and for the first time in a long time for the hanyou. He heard the true voice of the one woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"…InuYasha?"

A few days had passed since then, and Kagome's funeral had been planned.

Those few days in the village after the death of Naraku and Kagome had harbored a smothering tension. InuYasha and the newly resurrected miko, Kikyō, had received cold shoulders from all in the village after the truth of Kagome's sudden demise was brought to light by the injured Yōkai Taijiya.

It was a day they all remembered, as Sango attacked InuYasha in the middle of the village with her Hiraikotsu while screaming about the half-demon's hand in the much loved Shikon Miko's death.

Since then, the two had avoided the village and had taken temporary residence in a hut near InuYasha's Forest. Kagome's body was inside of Kaede's hut, and was being prepared for cremation that would be taking place the next day. The news of the Shikon Miko's death had spread far and wide swiftly, and many who were grateful to her and the others' actions were going to attend.

Demons, Hanyou, and Humans– they were all going to come and pay their respects.

InuYasha had tried several times to come and see Kagome's body, but had been repelled by an enraged Sango, a wrathful Shippō, or a stoic Miroku. Even Kikyō was kept away, no matter how much she tried to appeal to Kaede for the chance to see the body of the girl who had to die in order for her to have a second chance with the hanyou she loved.

No one wanted either of them to be near the woman-child, who they had both in a sense killed with their actions. Despite knowing that Kikyō didn't have much of a hand in Kagome's death, those who loved the blue-eyed young woman wanted someone to blame along with InuYasha. She was just the perfect outlet as it would not only hurt her, but the wretched half-demon as well.

The least they could do to make up for their failure in protecting her when she was alive, was to protect her till they could put her to rest.

Smoothing out the fabric of the pristine white kimono that had been gifted to them by Sesshoumaru, Sango crossed the right side over the front of the kimono. With the help of Kaede, she was able to get the white obi around her middle and laid her down onto the futon. Grabbing Kagome's comb and brush, the brown-eyed young woman calmly began to comb through the girl's wavy mid-back raven hair that the girl had taken such pride in before brushing it till it shined.

Placing the comb and brush down, she then grabbed the white sandals near the end of the futon and slipped them onto Kagome's feet. Sitting by her side, Sango began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes again as she took in the state of her beloved friend and surrogate sister. Bringing her hands up to her face, she slowly lost her control and began to weep in sorrow while Kaede placed a hand on the grieving woman's shoulder.

"It shall be alright Sango; ye should let it all out…"

Bringing one hand up to wipe the tears from her eye, the wizened woman stared down at the girl whom she had come to think of as a granddaughter. She had watched as Kagome went from a displaced child to a young woman that had grown into a strong warrior and a savior to them all.

'_Now…it is due to the foolish actions of InuYasha and in part my sister, who have caused this girl's life to be snuffed out before she really got the chance to live.'_

Gripping the red fabric of her hakama, the old woman bit her lip and cursed the half-demon who had single handedly killed the one who had changed their lives in so many different ways – good ways. All to bring back her sister, who should've stayed in the afterlife and allowed to rest after everything that she had been through.

Finally after a few more tears, the Taijiya calmed down and slowly stood to her feet.

"I'm going to do a patrol around the village, since the Shikon no Tama was fused into _**her**_ body…there has been some lesser demons coming around thinking to steal it."

Making her way over to the wall, she grabbed the leather handle of her Hiraikotsu by the wall and stepped towards the flap covering the opening. Looking over her shoulder with blazing brown eyes, she scowled. "There is no way that I am going to let these demons somehow mess up the ceremony just to gain possession of that _**thing**_."

Brown eyes drifted towards Kagome's corpse, and her faithful Nekomata, Kirara.

The cream-colored demon was mewling sadly while staring at the deceased priestess.

Sango for the last time looked at the image the other girl made with her white attire, and couldn't help but think her dear friend looked very much like a princess. Even now the girl's corpse hasn't shown any signs of decay, and it honestly looked like she was sleeping. Like the Sleeping Beauty that Kagome had told stories of about to Shippō before they laid down to rest after a day of that _**bastard**_ _hanyou_'s slave driving.

Even now she just expected the cheerful and loving girl to wake up at any moment, and tell them that everything was going to be alright. But…

'_But she won't…she is gone…'_

Biting her lip, Sango tightened her hold on the leather strap as her other hand balled up into a fist.

"Kirara, stay with Kagome-chan and protect her while I'm gone."

Mewing, the Nekomata hopped up onto the futon and curled into a ball near the woman-child's cold body.

Kaede slowly stood up from her seat, and sighed as she looked up at the full moon that was high in the sky.

"I shall to make sure that everything is set up for the morrow, the funeral pyre has been worked on all day and hopefully the men are finished with it."

Nodding, Sango pushed the flap up as she walked out and held it open for the elderly woman. Before she let the flap fall back into place, she looked back at Kagome and Kirara with a sad smile.

"I will be back Kagome-chan, don't worry now."

As the flap fell back in place, unseen to her a blue glow began to slowly but surely surrounded Kagome's body.

The moonlight shined down through the window and illuminated her pale skin, and the white fabric of her kimono. Feeling the sudden shift in the room, Kirara looked towards Kagome and watched with wide red eyes as the supposedly dead Miko's brows suddenly furrowed as if she was in pain.

Getting up to her feet, the kitten walked closer to the woman-child and jumped as Kagome's eyes snapped open and seemed to paralyze her tiny body with a complete emptiness that seemed to pierce the nekomata's very soul.

"_**The last time…"**_

Kirara's fur stood up on end and she hissed as the girl slowly sat up and raised her hand up into the air. Her silky hair waved around her body as if it were being played with by the wind, and the glow steadily grew brighter until it became almost blinding. Flinching at the light, Kirara placed a paw over her face and looked away in order to make sure she wouldn't go blind.

Once the light had died down, the feline pulled her paw away from her eyes, but was shocked to see the miko was now on her feet and moving towards the door at a slow, graceful pace.

Hopping down from the futon, Kirara mewed at Kagome, but the girl didn't pay her more than a single glance over her shoulder. Pushing the flap in front of the door away, the white-clad Miko slowly made her way out the front and into the night. The wind seemed to pick up as she was hit with the full rays of the moonlight, and she stared straight towards the direction of InuYasha's forest.

Pink flashed through the lifeless blue and a frown formed on her pretty face, and for a second a frightening phantom overlapped a side of her face. The image made Kirara growl as she recognized the being that their group had chased all around japan.

"…_**Shikon…"**_


End file.
